


Midnight Snack

by Dystopian_Dramaqueen



Series: Steamy Nights [3]
Category: The Handmaid's Tale (TV), The Handmaid's Tale - Margaret Atwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort Sex, F/M, Passion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 16:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dystopian_Dramaqueen/pseuds/Dystopian_Dramaqueen
Summary: Years from now, Nick and June are safe in Canada. Their love affair continues.





	Midnight Snack

June wakes up. Reaches over to Nick’s side of the bed. She feels cold sheets where his warm body should be resting.

 

She looks at the clock. 2am.

 

The familiar worries surface. She pushes them down. He’s probably just working late again.

 

Nick heads the intelligence team responsible for liberating Handmaids from Gilead. It’s a project he has trouble putting down. Trouble delegating. He reviews every report personally, often finding missed details. He saved June but remains haunted knowing so many other women are still enslaved. They have several projects going right now and he’s been working late nights at the office.

 

June sits up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She peeks out the blinds. Nick’s car is in their spot. She cracks the girl’s door open on her way down the hall. Sleeping peacefully. She pushes their door shut.

 

Nick’s keys are on the table.

 

More noticeably the living room floor is clean. Toys neatly stacked in the toy box. June glances to the kitchen. The sink was full of dishes when she went to bed. Now they’re all done and drying. She keeps telling him he doesn’t have to do that. Thankfully he keeps ignoring her.

 

June walks further down the hallway. She sees pale blue light coming from the office. She pushes the door open slowly. Nick is in his chair, laptop open. Clearly reviewing some new report from Gilead. Still in his work clothes. Face illuminated by the computer. Phone on the desk beside him, Spotify playing quietly.

 

June lingers there in the doorway. Dressed only in a white t-shirt and panties.

 

Nick looks up.

 

June smiles sleepily, leaning her head on the doorway. “Hey.”

 

“Hey. What time is it?”

 

“After 2.”

 

He checks his watch. “Didn’t know it was so late.” He yawns and rubs his eyes. “Did the girls wake you?”

 

“No. I’m having trouble sleeping.”

 

“Come here.” He closes the laptop and sets it down.

 

June pushes the door shut behind her, and locks it.

 

She walks slowly to her husband. Climbs onto the chair, straddling his lap. Settling on him. Nick wraps his hands around her low back.

 

She loosens his tie, pulls it off and tosses it to the floor. “I was dreaming about you.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

June nods. “Look what happened.”

 

She pulls his hand to her, touching his fingertips to her panties. Soaked with her nectar.

 

The energy in the room changes. Some electrical charge or pheromone. Nick’s fingers caress the damp fabric between them. The wrinkle between his eyebrows deepens. His dark eyes burn into her, smoldering.

 

She keeps her eyes low. Voice a purr.

 

“It hurts down there. It’s all achy and swollen. That’s why I can’t get back to sleep. Can you make it feel better? You’re the only thing that helps when it’s this bad.”

 

Nick sits forward, brushes her hair behind her shoulder and leans closer. Tracing her neck with his open mouth. Breath warm. Goosebumps appearing in response to his touch.

 

He whispers to her. “You don't need me for that. You could just touch yourself….use your toys...”

 

June pushes him back in the chair. His eyes remain fixed on hers.

 

She slowly unbuttons his dress shirt. “I don’t **want** toys.”

 

Her fingers trace the smooth skin above his undershirt. His chest rising and falling quickly.

 

“I want **you**. Your hands... Your mouth...your…”

 

Nick’s lips are on hers before she finishes speaking.

 

He kisses her softly. Squeezing her hips, rocking them against his hardening manhood. He slides his fingers between her panties and her skin. Grabbing her ass. He exhales hard.

 

He moves his hands to her left hip. He grips her panties with both hands and rips them apart at the seam. He repeats this on the other side. He tosses them to the floor. Next goes her shirt. Peeled off and discarded as he continues to kiss her softly.

 

Nick leans back in the chair, eyelids low, pupils dilated. His eyes wander down, admiring June’s naked perfection, before returning to hers.

 

June’s heart pounds. Her chest is heaving.

 

“Please.”

 

Nick’s breath hitches, betraying his agitation. He loses his shit when June begs. It drives him absolutely crazy. There’s nothing hotter for him and she knows it.

 

His voice a rough whisper. “Please what?”

 

“Touch me.”

 

He smirks. “Where?”

 

“Down there. Please.”

 

He complies. His fingertips gently stroke her smooth wet skin. The feeling is unspeakably arousing. Recently shaved. Coated in the lubricant her body made for him. His brows knit together. He breathes out slowly. Summoning all of his willpower. Suppressing his instinctual need to fuck this woman immediately.

 

June watches him. Turned on by her power over this man. She closes her eyes, smiling. Focusing on the feeling of his fingers on her skin.

 

“More. Please, Nick.”

 

He inserts a finger into her, closing his eyes. Jaw clenched. It’s good for him too. She’s hot. Wet as Niagra falls. She rocks her hips against his hand. He pulses his finger into her soft warmth.

 

She whimpers that she loves him. It’s too much.

 

He pulls June’s face to his, devouring her lips. She begs him to hurry, to take her. Within seconds he has his pants down. He thrusts all the way inside- they both groan with relief.

 

Passion consumes them. They are a blur of movement. Skin and hands and lips. Sighs and moans and sweat.

 

June settles into a rhythm, riding him hard with her eyes closed.

 

Nick surrenders to her, cupping and kissing her breasts, breath ragged.  In reverent awe of this goddess using him, pleasuring herself on his body.

 

June grips Nick’s shirt with both fists as her climax starts. Her head rolls back, low moans escape her as she writhes on him. Her mouth falls open, eyes clench shut as the waves start. Her back arches, hips pressing down rhythmically into his, her sounds increasingly loud and primal.

 

The sounds of June’s climax push Nick into his. He holds her hips, moaning, pelvis rocking up into hers. Eyes clenched shut, forehead to her chest. His body pulses, empties into her as her inner walls spasm and tighten around him. Pleasure surges through them.

 

When the waves recede they’re left panting and drenched in sweat.

 

Lovemaking is always intensely emotional for both of them. Every union revisits their shared trauma. When they started sleeping together, every encounter ended with sadness. With separation and fear. She feels that familiar anxiety rise, but focuses instead on her knowledge that they are safe. They made it out together. All of that suffering is over. He’s hers forever. When she finally opens her eyes he’s watching her. He smiles. “You ok?”

 

She nods and smiles. She dismounts and curls up on his lap. He pulls a blanket over them. Hugs her to his chest and kisses her scalp, resting his cheek on her head.

 

“Feel Better?”

 

She nods. She feels him smile.

 

“What’s so funny?”

 

He looks down at her, amused.

 

“I’m glad you couldn’t sleep.”

 

They share a smile.

 

Their eyes express deep love and thankfulness. Every day together feels like a miracle.

 

“For the record- I will help you with that **anytime**.” He leans down and kisses her forehead sweetly. “Let’s get to bed.”

 

She holds his loving gaze. “Ok.”

 

He squeezes her again. “Ok.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Nick and June deserve so much more time together. I'm guessing they'll be separated for the first half of season 3. So I'm dreaming up little moments for them to get me through until their inevitable steamy reunion. 
> 
> I imagine Nick is playing a Hozier playlist on Spotify. Songs about spirituality without overt religiosity. Very primal, earthy, sensual music. Three songs always remind me of Nick and June. "Work Song" and "Movement" and "Take me to Church."
> 
> "She never asked me once about the wrong I did...When I was kissing on my baby, and she put her love down, soft and sweet- in the low lamp light I was free, heaven and hell were words to me."
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/crollah/playlist/2NqgjVjrnt5GnZsGXLttIr?si=ujSSzEloSWWkuLYnDQzVZA


End file.
